warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Death of Firestar
Feel free to take over this story, I've lost interest in this wiki. :) - Kittycat79Meow! 08:16, September 16, 2014 (UTC) (This story is in the view of Dovewing, Firestar's sister's son's daughter's daughter and is currently being looked after and checked on by HorsestarOfHorseClan. Credits go to the original author Kittycat79.) Story The gray she-cat raced out of the ThunderClan camp after the terrified patrol. Her sister, Ivypool, ran alongside her. Ivypool's ears were flattened against her head, and her fur, whipped by the wind, was bristling. The leader of the patrol, Sorreltail, yowled, "Log!" Sure enough, through a thin, messy hedge of bramble, Dovewing could see a huge, long, thick tree trunk crossing their path through ThunderClan territory. As she unsheathed her claws and fought her way through the bramble bushes, she recalled what had happened not five minutes ago: Sorreltail, Dustpelt, Ferncloud, Foxleap and Lionblaze, a border patrol, had thundered into camp, with Dustpelt in the lead. All the cats had lept to their paws, their ears pricked and fur bristling, their eyes shining wildly. Dustpelt had leaped up onto the Highledge, which was normally forbidden for regular warriors like him, but it had been an emergency, and no cat questioned the old warrior as the Clan gazed up at the dark brown-striped tabby tom. "ThunderClan! Greenleaf not only brings warm days and prey-filled forests-it brings Twolegs to the Greenleaf Twolegplace. A group of Twolegs got out a of a monster. A huge gray dog followed them. As the Twolegs disappeared into a Greenleaf Twoleg nest, the dog ran into ThunderClan territory, taking no notice of our freshly-marked border. It tore down much undergrowth. Firestar was walking with us. He told us to go and fetch more cats to fight while he distracted the dog! Blossomfall, Icecloud, Bumblestripe, Squirrelflight, Rosepetal, Toadstep, Brackenfur, Dovewing, Ivypool, Cloudtail, join my battle patrol to chase off the dog! Graystripe, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Whitewing, guard just inside the entrance. Birchfall, Brightheart, guard just outside the entrance. Brambleclaw, I'm sorry to order you around. I know you're ''deputy, but could you please guard outside the entrance with Birchfall and Brightheart?" Brambleclaw had not been very offended, and had done what the older but lower-ranking tabby ordered. Dovewing suddenly felt a huge, rough object bash into her head, making a throbbing bruise that zapped her back into the present. Icecloud and Lionblaze had slowed to a stop beside the small gray she-cat. "Are you okay, Dovewing? You just ran straight into the log." Lionblaze meowed. "O-oh." Dovewing replied, her head still throbbing. Suddenly, a call sounded from up ahead. "Come ''on, ''Lionblaze, Icecloud, Dovewing! We've gotta keep moving! We're barely out of camp, and Firestar can't hold that dog off forever!" It was Sorreltail. "Are you alright, Dovewing? We can send you to Leafpool back at camp if your head is hurting too much." Icecloud offered, trying to keep her voice calm, but failing. Dovewing shook her head vigorously. She wanted to fight. Her grandfather's uncle, her own Clan leader, needed her help! The painful throbbing in her forehead was fading, anyway. "N-no! Let's go!" Dovewing yowled. She quickly scrambled up onto the log, leaped down onto the leafy forest floor on the other side, and raced to catch up with the rest of the battle patrol. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure the two older warriors were following; she couldn't smell their scents very strongly. She relaxed a little when she saw two shapes, one ginger and one white, leap over the log. Dovewing quickly caught up with her sister at the rear of the patrol. "How m-much longer?" she puffed to the older warrior in front of her, Brackenfur. "We don't know, Dovewing. Firestar and the dog could be anywhere in the territory. We've gotta track them down." Brackenfur meowed, without looking back. "Stop!" Sorreltail suddenly screeched, and the patrol halted instantly. Dovewing tumbled into Brackenfur, and Toadstep, walking beside him, helped both cats up. Dovewing struggled to lift herself up onto her hind paws so she could see what was ahead; she was the youngest warrior in the Clan, apart from her littermate Ivypool-and the smallest. She peered over Brackenfur's shoulder just in time to see Sorreltail intently sniff the air three times. The tortoiseshell she-cat turned to the rest of her battle patrol, her eyes gleaming with worry. "Firestar and the dog just passed these brambles," she flicked her tail toward a clump of the spiny bushes, "They're very close. Cats, unsheathe your claws and keep silent. We may need to fight soon." Slowly, the tortoiseshell she-cat led the battle patrol through the bushes. Suddenly, the strong stink of dog hit Dovewing's throat, mixed with the scent of Firestar. Dovewing's heart swelled with hope. ''Please let Firestar be okay! ''she thought, leaping across a small stream. Finally, the patrol emerged into a small clearing, its edges crowded with thick bushes. A tall oak tree bent over the clearing, burying it in shadow. The smell of dog was overwhelming. Dovewing's gaze darted around the clearing, searching for her Clan leader. Finally, she spotted a lump of ginger fur lying at the foot of the oak, his whole body heaving with the effort of breathing. The rest of the patrol members spotted him, too, and Sorreltail quickly crossed the clearing and crouched beside the weak orange tom. "Firestar." The leader of the patrol murmured softly into his ear. Firestar stretched open one emeral-green eye. "S-Sorreltail? Is that you?" he breathed. "Yes. Where is the dog?" Sorreltail asked anxiously. "I-it r-ran away. Back to the greenleaf Twolegpl..." Firestar trailed off, and his whole body shook. "Firestar! Firestar! Stay with us!" Sorreltail whispered helplessly. Without warning, a huge bark echoed through the forest. Dovewing jumped then screeched in terror as a giant black dog crashed into the clearing. It swung its cold brown gaze from cat to cat, drool pouring from its jaws. The cats scattered in horror, but Sorreltail stayed with Firestar. "Quick, Firestar! The dog has come back! We need to get you to camp!" Firestar struggled up, his ginger pelt dusty. "No, Sorreltail! I'm strong enough! I'll lead the way back to camp!" he turned to the rest of the petrified patrol. "Come on!" he screeched, and thundered out of the clearing. The patrol gathered together again and set off after their leader, the dog lumbering after them. They came to the Sky Oak. "The rest of you go to camp! I'll hold the dog off! And that's an order!" Firestar yowled, and turned to face the dog as it raced through the brambles, jaws dripping. Dovewing, obediant out of terror, raced after the rest of the fleeing patrol. She was nearly at the camp entrance when she heard a yowl, and then a deafening crash. The patrol halted, and raced back to the Sky Oak to see what had happened. They came just in time to hear the loud yowl of a Twoleg. The dog growled once more, then disappeared into the bushes. With Sorreltail at the head, the patrol scrambled over to the roots of the Sky Oak. There, a large fallen branch lay in the grass. But Dovewing barely noticed the branch. She was gazing at the ginger shape, crushed beneath it. Sorreltail yowled in terror softly. The rest of the patrol's voices joined hers. * * * Dovewing's heart beat fast as she entered the ThunderClan camp, a quartar of the weight of an extra object pressing on her shoulder--the whole patrol was helping to carry the body of Dovewing's great-grandfather, Firestar, into camp. Cats slipped out of shaded dens, and others hurried across the damp, dim-lit clearing toward the patrol from eating and sharing tongues. Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Leafpool were the first group to reach the returned patrol, unsurprisingly; as Dovewing, Blossomfall, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Sorreltail, Icecloud, Bumblestripe, Rosepetal, Toadstep, Ivypool and Squirrelflight layed their leader's body onto the smooth, sandy floor of the camp, not quite turned to mud yet with the recent rains, the rest of the Clan, gathered in the clearing, uttered low gasps of shock, while others yowled in utter terror. ''Gtg. I'll do more ASAP. Category:Fan Fictions